Tainted Blood
by Evilness
Summary: Dreams are not always what they seem... We ride them off as nothing but they have many meanings...But what if your dreams are about someone you know and you don't even know it....
1. A Dream and an Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Amelia's characters that I may write about. She created them and their worlds. But I do own any character I create but I will try to stick to her characters since this is a FANfic based on her stories.  
  
A/N: I know I use dark a lot it's just because I like that word.  
  
A Dream and an Intruder  
  
As the light fades and the darkness shines, she is there standing all alone. I walk by not knowing who she is but memorized by the faint sense of death. When walking away, I can't help but think who is she. I turn around but she's gone only to leave a dark fog of nothingness.  
  
Down the street are bright neon lights that fill the darkness of the night. People walk by not saying anything to each other just ignoring them until it concerns them. A fight breaks lose about something petty while I assure but do not care to get involved. Passing by names are being called none of them which are important.  
  
The city ends as the forest begins. Tall, thick trees cover this area. Many creatures live here. Not the harmless kind you may think of. No squirrels, no foxes, no rabbits, no mice. All of them are mere snacks to what lurks in the darkness that waits for the right time to attack. These creatures don't dare to harm me for a known reason that I'm not to be messed with.  
  
As two oak trees split, I finally reach my destination. Through these oaks lies a two story wooden house. Beyond the door is a living room filled only with a bar, couch, arm chair, and a glass coffee table. Pass this room is an unused kitchen with a refrigerator, a couple of dusty cabinets, and a stove. Upstairs is the bedroom that is connected to a bathroom. This room occupies an ebony canopy bed with see through cloths dangling down from the top covering all four sides of it, and a closet filled with clothes that are shades of black and boxes filled with long forgotten memories.  
  
A gust of wind blows from the balcony upstairs. I walk pass the crimson curtains and onto the balcony that over looks a grave yard. This sight doesn't bothers me cuz I don't fear death but welcome it. But beyond that is a sight that doesn't pleases me. A church. The church isn't what bothers me it's the preachers that would damn you for looking at them the wrong way within it.  
  
I walk out of the balcony and into my room. Pushing back curtains around my bed, I lay down staring up at the ceiling. A black obese fills my sight sending me into a not so blissful sleep.  
  
~*~*~Dream~*~*~  
  
A dark shrouded figure stepped out of the darkness and approaches me. I didn't know what to do. My thoughts become mush. He places a hand on my shoulder and locks his mind on mine. Brushing my hair away from my neck as he bared his fangs his mind goes into shock noticing that I've already have been tasted.  
  
In this state of shock he lost him mind lock and I was able to push him away with my mind. He stumbles back a few steps and I hit him again not knowing what he would do if he regained his strength. I locked onto his mind and didn't let go. Before I could do anything he caught me off guard tripping 'How easily fooled' and was able to be on top on me in a matter of seconds and now locked onto my mind.  
  
With one blast of his mind he could kill me but instead he let me go so I started to walk away. A crackle of whip he pulled me back. 'What the hell!?'Blood drips from my wrist, but it soon healed. I could feel him search my mind for something and when he found it he suddenly let go and disappeared.  
  
My legs go weak and I fall to the ground. All I could think was "Who was that guy? And What did he want?"  
  
~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~  
  
I awaken with a jerk. I sense a familiar aura around me. In an instant I know who is belongs to.  
  
'Don't hide from me' I search their mind and leave this message.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure walk from off the balcony.  
  
"I do not hide from you... I was just looking around and you was not able to see me" they smile with a flash of fangs.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a mere coincident that you are in my home while I was sleeping..."  
  
They nod and takes a step closer.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You know exactly what I want...." they walk over with a wicked smile playing at their lips.  
  
I get out of my bed and approach them "I have nothing that belongs to you..."  
  
"That's what you think now ... just wait.... then you'll see what you DO have is mine ... and I'll be back to come and retrieve what is mine..." they turn around to leave.  
  
"Jager, you make no since at all..." I shake my head and go back to bed.  
  
He turns around with a grin "You'll see....."  
  
A/N: sorry if it's short and confusing have a lot of ideas running through my head..... Well, I hope you like... 


	2. Midnight Snack

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long.. I've been very busy with some stuff.  
  
Midnight Snack  
  
Light leaks through the curtains from the balcony. The brightness of it gradually wakes me up. The words of Jager flow through my mind.  
  
'You have something of mine'  
  
What in the hell do I have of his? I wish I knew..  
  
A black comforter covers my head and I fall fast asleep.  
  
My dreams are filled with unwanted memories I wish not to remember. Why must they haunt me after so many years?  
  
As the sun sets and the moon rises once again, I wake up.  
  
I yank back the curtains that surround my bed and get dressed in a pair of long black baggy jeans, a tank top, and a trench coat. I pull my hair back in a ponytail.  
  
The curtains blow open. The cold night air feels good against my skin. I walk over and shut the balcony doors and walk out of the house.  
  
I don't lock the door cuz I have nothing of importance to keep locked up.  
  
People hide many things and leave out the most important things to be taken.  
  
Well that's their problems not mine.  
  
In the woods, there's a dead silence. I look around to see what might have caused this act. Then I was what I was looking for.  
  
In the darkness of a cluster of trees, lays a carcass of a young girl probably 20 or so..  
  
I move closer to examine the kill. I see scar along her neck. It looks like two small puncture wounds. No doubt a vampire did this.  
  
But who would dare feed on these grounds non-less leaving evidence that they did so.  
  
They must be either very stupid or insane. Whoever it was, is now gone.  
  
I don't try to figure out who shows the disrespect towards me because I fear no one not even if they might be stronger than me.  
  
One rule of life is not to show any weaknesses. If you do, you are now the hunted no longer the hunter. I learned this the hard way.  
  
Whoever this was, was trying to challenge me but I refuse this challenge. I do not care. But I do know is that they will not like this and will be back. But I warn do not play games with me or you shall lose.  
  
I walk away and back towards my destination. Past the woods is the city you already know of. I search for my prey.  
  
My mind skims over the mortals here. Non of them are important. I reach one mind. A man, around the age of 18. He doesn't live here. He's scared. Jim is his name. Jim, an innocent name. All he wants is to go home but he's lost.  
  
'Poor boy'  
  
He has no clue that he won't make it home.  
  
I bring myself to his side.  
  
"Hi." I smile at him.  
  
"Hi" he's obviously happy to see me.  
  
"Do you need help?" I offer.  
  
"Yes. Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?"  
  
"I'll do one better I'll show you." I read his thought I change them to make him feel safe.  
  
"Okay. thanks" he smiles.  
  
I walk with him for about 3 blocks. Then I walk into an ally. Of course he follows. I draw him close to me. He resists but with one word he falls into my arms.  
  
'Sleep' I send this through his mind and he is out. He's not that heavy.  
  
I tilt his head baring his neck. I unsheathe my fangs and pierce his neck. Blood flows down my tongue and into my throat. This lasts for awhile until it becomes a trickle then I lap up the excess blood. I lick off the sweetness that spilled off onto his neck.  
  
Unlike most of my kind I don't leave evidence of my kill just lying around for others to find. I pick him up and pull us to a forest in Colorado. I leave the body knowing that mountain lions will dispose of it. With this done I go back home.  
  
The silence of the house annoys me. I bring myself to Los Noches in New Mayhem.  
  
As I step in, the once nosy bar dies. I feel everyone's eyes on me.  
  
I don't come here often so they must think I want something. I stroll over to the bar and grab a bottle with some type of fluid in it. I swirl the bottle around and with a laugh in my throw the bottle against the wall.  
  
All the humans in the bar scatter like mice as if a cat was on the prowl.  
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder. In an instant I know who it is. "Fala, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey! Be polite or someone will have to show you some manners." She demands.  
  
"Oh. and will this be you?" I smirk as I turn around.  
  
"What the hell?! You were banded from New Mayhem. Why in hell the are you here now!?" Fala is furious.  
  
"Key word there is WAS. That was years ago. Actually that was 356 years ago to be accurate. Get over it."  
  
"Get out of New Mayhem NOW. You don't belong here.."  
  
"Oh? And what are you gonna do? Tell Jager?" I patronize her.  
  
"I don't need him."  
  
"Good. Oh by the way, would you know what I might have of Jager's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well. then you're not use for me. Leave me now Fala.." I turn around waving my hand for her to leave.  
  
In a few seconds she disappears.  
  
"Stupid Fala, I don't know what Jager sees in her." I take another bottle from behind the counter and the bar goes back to its loud self.  
  
The bass is up and I can feel the vibrations through my feet.. I lift the bottle up and begin to drink it dry. With my tongue I wipe my lips remembering the taste.  
  
'Umm. witch's blood...'  
  
"You're right but do you know what witch that blood it from"  
  
My walls go up hearing the familiar voice. I turn to see who it is.  
  
"Oh it's you. And I believe it's the witch Monica Smoke. Am I right?"  
  
"Correct." Kaleo grins.  
  
"Are you here to tell me to get out and remind of the reason why I haven't been here in over 300 years?"  
  
"Nope.. But someone is looking for you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Your favorite sister."  
  
With that I disappear.  
  
A/N: Muh hahahahahaha.. I know I'm evil.. Hehehehehe.. Well, I'll start writing chapter 3 sooner or later.. Oh if you haven't guess who's point of view this is in. I'm just gonna say it is a character from one of the books but you don't really know anything about her. Well buh bye for now.. 


	3. A Walk to Remember

A/N: Hey.. Well lucky guess. but it's not Jeshikah. But you were VERY close. Too tell I don't even know who this character is. Well, I do but I don't. Anyway back to the story...  
  
A Walk to Remember  
  
I reappear in the woods on the out skirts of New Mayhem.  
  
'How in the hell did she track me here?'  
  
'She has no hold on me'  
  
I walk through the woods to put my thoughts together. Why did this have to happen? After all these years, NOW she wants to come back in my life. After what she did to me..  
  
"GRRRR.."  
  
The bark of a tree near by feels great up against my back. I climb up the tree and lay on one of its branches with my head resting on the trunk of the tree.  
  
The sky is pitch black speckled with stars. A winter breeze makes the leafs on the tree tremble softly.  
  
I rest my eyes for a second before I leap down landing as graceful as a cat. I walk down the path ahead of me.  
  
I hear footsteps behind me.. I turn around and no one is there then I continue to walk. The footsteps don't stop. I decide to will myself away to the out skirts of Midnight.  
  
I look at the old building and memories flood back. All the people inside. My poor dear sister and her weakling servants. How they adore her until she turns on them like a pitbull.  
  
'I'll never go back there'  
  
I wasn't always like this. I wasn't alone, by myself, distant from the world.  
  
I once was a ruler. The most feared vampire. No one dared to challenge me.  
  
New Mayhem's rules didn't apply to me. I made up my own set of rules and everyone on my grounds obeyed them. If anyone mention New Mayhem, I made them leave, go to their precious New Mayhem, and obey their law. For they no longer were welcome.  
  
Though anyone rarely saw me but once my name was mention they cowered. People who did see me, they kept that to themselves.  
  
But my baby was stolen from me. By own fledgling. My own blood..  
  
They turned my precious baby into a hell whole. They ruined in.  
  
A smirk plays at my lips Then someone set fire to it.  
  
Laugher escapes my gasps. Good.  
  
But now someone has rebuilt my child.. I know who wants it back..  
  
It's almost back to it's original palace.. That's if she keeps her grubby hands off it.  
  
But the new owner knows nothing about me.And I know nothing about them.. I plan to keep it like that.  
  
I look at Midnight once more and fade into the darkness.  
  
Once at my cabin, I lay and fall into a deep slumber until I'm woken again...  
  
~*~*~Dream~*~*~  
  
The sounds of heels clicking on a marble floor echoes through the mansion. They stop outside my door.  
  
"Come in" I call...  
  
The door swings open and there she stands.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask being interrupted from my thoughts  
  
"Oh my dear sister. I don't want anything from you.."  
  
"Then why are you here."  
  
"Why must I want something or have a reason to visit my dear sister..."  
  
"Don't play games with me.. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh..." she pouts "Have you fed?" she snaps her fingers and a young girl comes in. "Here you need to feed..." She pushes the girl into my arms. She is right I haven't fed in hours. My gaze falls onto the girl's neck and I sink in... I don't even drink a pint before I toss the girl  
  
"A Triste... You feed me a Triste. YOU Bi..." I hiss before I'm rendered unconscious.  
  
I awaken tied up dangling and gagged from a tree. I look up. And there's the bitch herself.  
  
"Sister. My poor dear sister. You should have listened to me we were built our empire. If you did then Tristes wouldn't be running loose...." She pulls the girl close to her.  
  
She leaves and a leopard enters the room. All I remember before blacking out is its claws tearing into my flesh...  
  
~*~*~ Dream Ends ~*~*~  
  
I snap wake. I feel as if blood is dripping from my body but nothing is there.  
  
'It was only a dream'  
  
Since I can't go back to sleep, I go for another walk.  
  
In the city, there are screeching sirens, guns being shot, and people yelling.  
  
I see a woman running from an ally screaming something about a monster.  
  
'Ha a monster. Lady you haven't seen a monster'  
  
My curiosity gets the better of me and a go were the lady came running from.  
  
In the ally, a man and a..  
  
"On I guess the woman was right" I smirk  
  
A vampire just feeding.  
  
I walk off.. A vampire feeding isn't deadly.  
  
Vampires only feed for survival, not for fun.. People stereotype us from movies they see.  
  
We're not like that. When you're turned, your sole isn't taken. We are who we are.. Only humans have the killer instinct. Vampires kill for survival.. You are either prey or a predator. If you're not the predator then you're the prey sooner or later you will die. If it's not from the predator then it's going to be something else. Humans kill the weak because they can. Not vampires..  
  
I continue to walk.. An aura brushes against mine. Instantly, I put up walls.. I know this person..  
  
I hiss recognizing its owner... 'SHIT'  
  
"Come on. don't be like that.." Jeshikah purrs  
  
"Jeshikah. I'm not in the mood.."  
  
"But darling. I haven't seen you in years.. Don't you wanna give your little sister a hug."  
  
I grab her by the throat and throw her against the brick wall. If I apply enough pressure, I can crush her wide pipe but I don't  
  
"I'm not your sister anymore.. You lost that when you betrayed me and stole Midnight from me.. You may have your 'so called' pets fooled but you don't have me fooled for a second.. You're just a weakling without me. Nothing more than " I pause and smile " a mortal for me to feed off of.. And you know it. You cross my path again for any reason I will prove that. You understand?" I let her go.  
  
She falls to the ground "I just thought that you would want to know who's running Midnight now..."  
  
She disappears before I can react..  
  
N/A: I know once again it's kinda unclear and confusing but I did it on purpose.... You probably know who's POV this is in and if you don't sorry cuz I'm not gonna tell you just yet.. Chapter 4 should be up in a couple of weeks.. 


	4. An Old Friend and Good News

N/A: Sorry about the deer thing my computer corrects things automatically and I didn't know it... Well, have you guessed who's POV this is in yet??? By the way, the POV may change later on but I will tell you.  
  
On a Personal note: I just bought Amelia's new book called Hawksong... YAY ME!!!!!  
  
Anyway now on to the story..  
  
An Old Friend and Good News  
  
The music blared against the walls making the windows shiver with the beat. A crash of glass is heard when a person flies through it.  
  
"This is a free blood bar.. No slave trade allowed. You know New Mayhem's laws. Now stay out.." A woman orders the mercenary.  
  
She has long, straight, black hair with cold pitch black eyes. Which is normal in a vampire community if she was a vampire. No the dark beauty is Jesse.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asks looking up at me from the man she just threw out.  
  
"I was just taking a walk and decided to stop by.." I look at the mercenary "Slave trading again?"  
  
"Yep.. It just started again. It was peaceful for a while then it started up again... When you were running Midnight we didn't have this problem." She glances at the vampire loathing then back at me.  
  
"Yeah. Someone rebuilt it and now my sister wants it back."  
  
"When will they ever learn. Jeshikah is bad news." She walks back in "Come. we won't hurt you.. Well at least I won't. I don't know about the other guests.. But they won't cause any trouble here. I'll make sure of it.." She winks at me.  
  
"Who would have ever have thought that a Triste witch running a bar in New Mayhem?" I walk in and take a seat.  
  
"Who would have ever think to see YOU in New Mayhem?" Jesse retaliates.  
  
"Things change in two hundred years." I sigh  
  
"Tell me about it.. It wasn't even 3 hundred years after you left that Midnight was burned to the ground. Jeshikah run it in the ground.." She went on.  
  
We talk for a couple hours about what happened and what has been going on in our life's.  
  
"So do you know who rebuilt Midnight?" she asks  
  
"Nope I really don't care. But Jeshikah seemed as if I would. She approached me the other night and before she left she seemed as if I might be interested in it. I couldn't give a care in the world who did as long as it's not Daryl." I'm cut off by a bottle begin thrown over my head nearly hitting me.  
  
I turn around and growl seeing a vampire and a witch quarreling over something. I not quite sure what it is.  
  
I stand to walk over but Jesse stops me.  
  
"Sit. Let me handle this.." She walks off to see what the trouble is.  
  
Around the bar you see a verity of creatures: shape-shifters, vampires, witches, hunters, tristes, and others. They mostly stay to their own kind. Now and then you see vampire talking to shape-shifter but that usually ends badly.  
  
You see we have egos. We think our specie is greater than any other. I guess that's part of our human side. Don't get me wrong not all humans are weaklings and just prey to be snacked upon. Some are quite strong and useful. But some are idiots.  
  
Another bottle flies over my head and I catch it. I stand and look where it came from.  
  
The same two who were fighting "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to hit me.." I snarl.  
  
Jesse is trying to calm the two down but is failing to do so. I walk over there to what the problem is.  
  
The vampire and the witch are bickering over some dead vamp.  
  
"She couldn't have killed him" says the witch  
  
"Yes, she did. I saw his body myself." the vampire disagrees with her  
  
"HEY!!!! STOP FIGHTING OVER A DEAD VAMP. IT'S IMPOLITE OF THE DEAD LIKE THAT.." (A/N: the dead well he was already dead no pun intended)  
  
The vampire is about to swing at me when I grab his fist breaking very single bone in his hand. He hisses in pain, but he heals instantly. "You wanna try that again,,,"  
  
"Smart move.. Now he's gonna go tell Lord Daryl on you.." The witch replies  
  
"Like I said Lord Daryl is dead. Some Bruja hunter stuck a knife in his heart." the vampire snaps  
  
"The all mighty Daryl was killed but a petty hunter. " I smirk.  
  
The vampire is aghast by my remarked "Don't talk about M'lord like that.. If he were still alive he'd rip your throat out for that trenchant remark.."  
  
"Yeah. Your Lord was nothing more than a toy for Jeshikah to play with. She'd say jump and he'd respond how high.." I'm giddy on this news and do not care what my words may cause.  
  
"I can't endure this insult to M'lord anymore" The incited vampire hits me with a burst of his power but I shake it off like nothing.  
  
"Is that all you got."I don't hold back my aura anymore, letting spread over everyone and everything. This makes the vamp's eyes widen with fear.  
  
"You just messed with the wrong person" I can hear Jesse whisper with anticipation.  
  
With a burst of power and sends the vampire flying back into a table, splitting it in half.  
  
I sense a crowd around us. It's mixed with humans, shape-shifters, and witches.  
  
The fools should know better than to be curious when two vampires are fighting. Sooner or later someone will get hurt.  
  
By now the vamp is up and with a knife at my throat.  
  
"You silly fool.. You think will hurt me?" I break his wrist with one thought making him drop the knife.  
  
I grab him by the throat and with a little pressure I crush his windpipe.  
  
He drops to his knees clinging to his throat. "You will pay dearly for this." he disappears.  
  
"Ha. Me pay.. Lord Daryl is dead.. What is he gonna do? Come back form the dead. OOP's my bad.. He was already dead." I snicker. I know I'm being cocky when I shouldn't be but its hard not to. My once rival is dead again.  
  
Jesse looks at me as if I was floating and shakes her head.  
  
"What?" I ask her.  
  
"Nothing you just seem very happy." she smiles  
  
"Well I am.And you would to if someone you hated was killed.." I pause "But I wish I could have been the one who put that knife through his heart."  
  
"True."  
  
We take a seat and finish our conversation we were having earlier before we were so rudely interrupted.  
  
When I leave, I say my good-byes and go to Red Rock.  
  
In Red Rock, there's a peaceful aura. No fear no danger.. Sure there are vampires, ware-wolfs, exc.. but none in which are a danger to me.  
  
Once again I find myself on a branch of a near by tree as the sun sets.  
  
I look around and think to myself 'This isn't a bad place.'  
  
"Well, maybe not to you. but to others of your line it is.." I recognize the voice and the aura.  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Sorry I cut it off like this but you got to admit it's funnier this way. Well ttfn.. AKA: TA TA for now 


	5. Nothing but Rain

Author's Note: Yes. she did put out another book. It's called Hawksong. You can get it at: then you click on the amazon.com hyperlink but the only problem is that it's not published yet and you won't get until July.  
  
Nothing but Rain  
  
"Well, that not my fault.. Now is it?" I look at the intruder.  
  
"No, but it is your sister's.." Aubrey smirks.  
  
"Where's your other half Aubrey? Did Jessica give up on you already?"  
  
"No, I didn't give up on him. I just decided to dine alone tonight. And I would prefer you to keep my name from touching your lips." The fair skin girl appears at Aubrey's side.  
  
Just looking at Jessica you can tell she's one of us. Her fair skin and long pitch-black hair screams vampire. Except her eyes.  
  
"Everyone was right about you, Jessica."  
  
"A what may that be?" She questions with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You have Siete's eyes.. Those emerald green eyes of yours are Siete's" I smile.  
  
"I don't have anything from that beast" Jessica snaps.  
  
"Oh my dear sister. but you do.. That blood that runs through your veins is Siete's. That's why you're alive today." I can feel her anger as if were my own.  
  
"I'm not your sister.. and I owe nothing to Siete.." She growls.  
  
"Oh really??? You owe Siete your life. If it wasn't for him, every vampire would have hunted you down and killed you for that stunt with that so called book of yours.." I'm taunting her and she knows it. Aubrey looks at me as if I'm crazy, but I don't care. "And that blood of you live off of I share."  
  
I see the fury in Jessica's eyes ready to erupt any second.  
  
"Aubrey. leave. Take your pet with you before she bursts a blood vessel." The shock on Jessica's face is priceless.. She doesn't know about Aubrey's and mine past. 'Silly little girl.. She thinks she knows all about Aubrey's past but she doesn't'  
  
"I'm not his P.." Aubrey drags her away cutting off Jessica.  
  
"Poor girl. Sheltered from the vampire world by Siete and Aubrey. She wouldn't make it without them." I hop down from my branch "Her time will come soon"  
  
The walk through Red Rock is peaceful. No distractions or interruptions.  
  
The near by river makes the wind cool on this other wise humid night. You can hear the clashing of waves as the wind blows. I can sense a storm burring.  
  
I look up and see nothing but I can hear the sound of thunder crackling all around.  
  
What lovely weather. Most people would disagree with me.  
  
"Water, Water. Everywhere and not a drop to drink." I recite a poem of a poet before he became my prey.  
  
Rain begins to drizzle. Tiny droplets land on me yet I do nothing.  
  
I relish this moment. Humans usually run from the rain but I invite it.  
  
'Nothing is more perfect than a good storm. except seeing the fear on your prey 's face when they know they're about to die.'  
  
I will myself away back to my home. Sitting on the steps, I watch the night go by. By now, it has begun to poor.  
  
Rain drops splatter against my skin but they are welcome.  
  
As the sunrises, I go inside. I'm soaking wet, so I go to my closet grab a pair jeans and a black tank top.  
  
I walk down to the bathroom and take a shower. When I get out, I dress and go to my room. I pull back the clothes that surround my bed and fall to the mattress. Looking up at the ceiling of the canopy. I begin to contemplate my actions over the past couple of days.  
  
Life or should I say death hasn't been this interesting since.. Well I a long time.  
  
'"I just thought that you would want to know who's running Midnight now...."' my sisters last words to me flood my memory.  
  
Why does she think I would care who's running Midnight now? I wasn't interested when she was doing it. Why would I now? Now I'm curious.  
  
I shake these thoughts out of my mind. But I can't help wonder.  
  
"NO!!!! Grrr. I must not get involved" I tell at myself.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat ya know?" A cheerful yet playful voice comes from corner across from me.  
  
I sit up to see two eyes peering at me. Not just any eyes. Two emerald green eyes and I know exactly who it is.  
  
"Jager"  
  
A/N: Sorry to cut this short. I'm not really feeling good and that's why it took so long. I'm sorry for changing the title. You'll get it in the end. Muh hahahaha 


	6. Sunrises

A/N: Sorry for taking so long.. I've been busy with school and stuff. Doesn't school suck ass.. Well here chapter whatever...  
  
Sunrises  
  
As I look at Jager the sense of familiarity hits me. He reminds me so much of Siete. You'd think Siete was his immortal father just looking at him but he is Silver's.  
  
The playful look on Jager's face is almost child like. But then again he was a child when he was changed.  
  
"How long were you there?" I can't help but smiles looking at Jager when he's like this.  
  
"Oh I'm about to tell you that.." In this playful state Jager never gives a complete answer.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not in the mood for your little games Jager.Tell me why you are here and leave me be." I've had a long night and I don't want to be bother by Jager's petty remarks.  
  
He doesn't say a word but walks over to the bed and leans on the bedpost peering down at me.  
  
I look up at him with a puzzled look "So did you come here to tell me something or just to make the rest of my night more miserable than it already is?"  
  
The smirk that curves at his lips tells me all I need to know. "Calm down little one. Be patient you have forever to wait and forever to gain knowledge of what I know."  
  
"GOD DAM IT Jager, can you give me a straight fucking answer? If you're not here to tell me something then leave!" I've grown impatient with Jager's childish attitude at the moment.  
  
"Such foul language.. It's not becoming of you..Yes, I did come here to tell you something, but if you're going to be touchy I'm not going to tell you." He casually replies with no hint of emotion. He just stands there watching me get annoyed with a smile upon his face.  
  
I take a deep breath before releasing my words. Looking up at him I give him a fate smile as I raise to my knees crawling over to him. Staring into his eyes I see nothing nor want to see anything. This is usually a dangerous stunt but I don't care. I want him to know I'm not playing around. "Tell me.. Don't waste my time playing your mind games cuz they won't work here."  
  
The since of shock of my actions hit him like water on hot coals but he tries to hide it knowing I can see through him. With a single nod his lips part to say something but they close as he leans forward. Whispering in a soft tone "Go to Midnight.. You'll find something interesting there." He disappears without explaining his words.  
  
I growl "When did it become polite to leave a person, in such confusion."  
  
I fall flat on my back so I lay staring at the ceiling of my canopy once again. Thoughts run through my head like a water-fall. 'Why must they haunt me to no end? I shall not want to go to Midnight nor will I go under their force.'  
  
The silence in my room drives me crazy so I leave to go to the city once more. Walking down these streets you see many kind of creatures. To the naked eye, they look like humans but if you look closer there are witches, vampires, shape-shifters, werewolves, and other creatures I shall not speak of because they are no concerned to me.  
  
A homeless man sits on the sidewalk begging for money for food but we both know all he will buy with it is beer or drugs. The petty human. How naïve of a world we live in when no one can be trusted not even ourselves.  
  
I walk pass the man not saying a word as I trace over his thoughts. 'Good for nothing dead beats can't even spare a dollar.'  
  
I laugh. How the weak blame everyone but themselves.  
  
Tiny rays of sunshine break through the dark clouds of night as the darkness fades into light. The water from the night's downpour evaporates slowly as the sun comes up.  
  
'Oh what a beautiful sight. A sun raise. I haven't seen one since I was mortal.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter and that's it's short. I got Hawksong and I LOVED it even though I wanted her to end up with Rei. 


	7. Memories

A/N: Thanks for the review and as for the sun rising thing.. It's okay..  
My comp didn't say it was wrong when I did spell/grammar check it didn't  
come up so when I reread it, I skipped over it but thanks anyway... I'd  
like to thank my LP CD for this chapter because while writing it I was  
listening to it..* mumbles about how bands/music was taken from the  
selection* Well anyway here is chapter 7..  
  
Memories  
As sunrays hit my flesh, it warms my body. No, I don't burst into flames  
like the stereotype. The sun isn't pleasant but it doesn't hurt me. It  
might be annoying at times but that's only because I am used to the night.  
But the more you stay out in it the more you get used to it.  
  
I walk down the street the city becomes clearer. Unlike the night there are  
not many predators that lurk during the day. Most who do stay out are weak  
cuz the strong are rather pleased with the night and sleep during the day  
to rest their eyes.  
  
I'm not saying I'm weak but far from that. If you can with stand the day  
while staying strong during the night, then that shows courage. So those  
who stay out during the day I applaud them for their efforts.  
  
The once brightly-lit streetlights are now turned off to let the sun  
naturally light the streets and save its energy for the up coming night.  
People are calmer during the day. No more fighting or arguments. It's  
rather peaceful here now that the sun is up.  
  
My walk is safer than usual but looks can be deceiving. If it were actually  
safe, would I be here? Nope.  
  
Most of you would think I'm cocky but I'm not. I just speak the truth. Is  
it wrong of me to do so? People say to tell them the truth but they don't  
really want that. The truth hurts and it's not pretty.  
  
I continue my walk as normal without any interruptions until I reach my  
destination. Home. How sweet is it to be home.  
  
I push open the door to reveal my once empty room, but instead of being  
empty there's a small, leather-covered notebook sitting on the coffee  
table. Walking up to the dusty table, my fingers skim over the notebook.  
  
Cautiously I sit on the table next to the book. Before picking up the well-  
worn out notebook, I stare at it longingly as if afraid to open long  
forgotten memories. Yes, I know who's this notebook is and what it  
contents.  
  
Untying the leather band that keeps it close, I open it closing my eyes  
shut. The familiar flows through the air hitting my like brick wall making  
me closing it instantly. I stand marching up stairs to my room for my  
privacy. I throw the notebook onto my bed. Pacing throughout my room, I  
debate weather or not to read the contents of what hides within the leather  
bindings of that notebook. I pull the balcony doors shut and push the  
currents close to insure the solitude of my room.  
  
Gradually, I make my way over to my bed. I crawl into the bed sitting in  
the center for a better prospective of my surroundings. Pickling up the  
notebook once more, I open it.  
  
A simple sigh escapes my lips, forcing myself to finger though the dry  
crisp pages of the book. I stop finding myself staring at one page. The ink  
is well dry by now but still legible.  
  
Land of Loneliness October 12, 1646  
  
No one there  
Everyone is gone  
The darkness cover the light  
The sun is no more  
A single teardrop rolls down the cheek of someone unknown  
Footsteps are heard but no one is there  
Drip Drip Drip  
The rain falls into nothingness  
Ignorance is the key to life  
If you can't hear it nor see it  
Then it didn't happen  
But there are times you can't ignore the sounds in the darkness  
They flood like a river slowly creeping upon you  
You look but nothing is there  
You try to listen but there's no sound  
The land of loneliness  
Where a soul can come and be alone  
There's no light  
Just darkness covering a world  
That's not even there.  
  
I flip pass a couple more pages before coming across a familiar date.  
  
I Can't August 10, 1647  
I can't feel  
So there's no life  
I can't see  
But there's light  
You say you'll be there  
And you're not  
So what should I tell you  
When I'm not  
  
Turning the next page.  
  
A Wish of Death August 11, 1647  
  
I'm here  
Living this pain  
I don't belong here  
I don't want to be here  
I hate my life  
I can't stand it  
Anymore  
I want to be left alone  
Why am I here  
I only feel pain  
I'm so unhappy  
Sometimes I wish  
I would die  
But then I don't want to.  
  
"The say I was changed," I mumble silently to myself.  
  
I quickly skim over the next dates before coming across the last recognized  
date.  
  
It's Not Sudden May 15, 1686  
Death is not sudden  
It Keeps going and Never stops  
It comes in many waves  
Taking bits and pieces of you  
You can't feel it,  
You can't stop it  
You must go one day  
You can't stay  
When you leave I will stay  
The waves form around me  
Not letting me go  
Full of sorrow,  
Full of pain  
It forms a cloud of darkness  
It comforts me  
Leaving me here to see  
The world how I see fit  
Death is not sudden  
It comes in waves  
Taking Bits and pieces of  
Your Soul.  
  
Before closing it back shut, something catches my eye.  
  
Eyes Watching you November 13, 2003  
  
We live in a world of hurt and pain  
No one fears the weak  
But walk all over them  
Behind every shadow is someone looking at you  
Studying you  
Carefully taking notes of your every movement  
The paranoia that lurks inside of you  
May not be just in your head  
Something that screams out  
Distrust!  
Don't look back!  
Beware!  
It might be right  
Because in every corner  
There is someone  
Someone you least expect  
Someone who you might think is weak  
Is watching you and you don't even know it.  
  
The ink on this page isn't even dried yet before I tear it out in a fierce  
rage.  
  
Shredding it in tiny pieces, I crumble it up and toss it in the trash.  
  
'How dare someone go through my belongings and intrude upon my property? My  
privacy' I growl out anger.  
  
I change in a hurry. Wearing a pair of dark black pants and a charcoal top,  
I storm out of my house and will my way to Red Rock. I find a secluded  
house in the bundle of trees.  
  
Barging it I find the house empty of all its patriots. I sit right in the  
center of the floor waiting for someone to enter. I'm not about to go  
looking for them. I'll let them come to me.  
  
Hours pass by but no sign of life. As the sun is about to rise, the door  
swings up and walks in the vampire that I am looking for.  
  
He looks at me with disbelief.  
  
With a stern serious expression, I slam the notebook on the floor making a  
loud bang. "Did you have anything do with this?"  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
A/N: Okay.. Just for those who want to know.. The poems in the selection of  
above are mind so please don't steal them.. They are MY personal thoughts.  
I might write one more chapter and stop writing. It seems pointless. No one  
is really reading it. No offense to the ones who are.. I do appreciate it..  
But I don't get a lot of reviews. So I'm debating on weather or not to stop  
writing at all right now.. 


End file.
